Dias
by Nia-otaku
Summary: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que esta pasando? No recuerdo nada. Cada vez que le veo demasiado cerca me desmayo. Despues me despierto en otro sitio diferente y otra vez la misma historia. ¿Que paso antes del 1ª dia? ¿Quien es el? ¿Y esas notas? Estoy asustada...solo quiro volvar a casa. Pero el no me deja. Mama...ayudame/ Mi primer fic sobre mi amigo Slendy :D Denle una oportunidad. Gracias
1. Capitulo 1: 1ª Dia

~ 1ª Dia~

Me desperte. Estaba tirada en el suelo. A mi lado habia una linterna apagada. El paisaje era un bosque lleno de arboles. Destras de mi habia una verja. Me incorpore y me lleve las manos a la cabeza. Me dolia mucho. ¿Qué habia pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada.

Me pase la mano por mi corta melena negra. Antes lo tenia largo pero decidi cortarmelo. Y si era una chica. Me levante como pude.

Oscuridad total. Solo habia arboles y mas arboles. Me di cuenta que era de noche.

Cogi la linterna y la encendi. No tenia ni idea de donde estaba. ¿Que habia pasado? Nada no me acordaba. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Me di cuenta de que no podia escalar la verja. Demasiado alta y no tenia donde apoyar los pies.

Diriji la linterna al suelo y me fije que habia un camino. Decidi seguirlo para averiguar que estaba pasando. La verdad esque los arboles estaban a los lados del camino asique delante de mi solo habia oscuridad

El camino se dividia hacia el lado derecho y al izquierdo. Dicidi seguir el izquierdo.

Entonces me encontre con un gran arbol retorcido en mitad del camino. Cuando pase a su lado me fije en un trozo de papel.

-…Leave me alone…-Susurre. Sabia ingles por lo que la pude traducir-Dejame solo…

Estire la mano y la cogi. Entonces senti que ya no estaba sola. Algo o alguien me observaba. Me gire muchas veces pero no vi a nadie.

Sali corriendo entre los arboles sin importarme que perdiera de vista el camino. Pronto me canse y segui andando siempre alerta.

Pronto me encontre con una casa. Entre. No era una casa, eran unas duchas. Entre en todas las habitaciones menos en una. Solo habia un par de sillas y…otra nota. Me acerca

-No no no no no no…-Dije. En la nota salia un muñeco con lo que parecia un traje y los brazos muy largos. Los brazos le llegaban al suelo y lo peor esque en el dibujo no tenia cara. A los lados del muñeco habia puesto muchas veces "no"

La cogi. El ambiente se hizo mucho mas tenso. Sali de los baños a toda prisa para encontarme con unos vidones. Me pasee y encontre otro papel

-….Always waches…No eyes-Susurre para traducirla-Siempre mira, no ojos-Susurre cogiendola y entonces senti algo y me gire para reprimir un grito

Un poco mas alejado de mi habia una cosa. Alta como de dos metros. Llevaba un traje y las manos le llegaban hasta el suelo. Lo peor esque no tenia cara. Era blanca.

Le mire y me empeze a sentir mareada. Sali corriendo en direccion contraria haciendo que poco a poco se me quitara el mareo. Pronto me encontre un tunel. Lo cruze poco a poco hasta dar con otra nota

-Help me…Ayudame-Dije un poco mas alto recogiendola.

Llevaba 4 notas. Me gire y le vi. Al final del tunel. Me arme de valor y le grite

-¡Dejame en paz! ¡No te quiero ayudar!-Y tras esto Sali corriendo.

No sabia donde estaba pero cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi.

Llegue con cansacio a una especie paredes cruzadas. Como una X.

Le di la vuelta para ver una nota.

-Can´t Run-Dije y la cogi-No puedes correr-Susurre mas bajo.

Entonces tuve la necesidad de girarme. Delante de mi le vi. Me maree hasta tal punto de caerme al suelo soltando la linterna y las notas.

El me miro. Le mire durante un par de segundos y tras esto me desmalle.


	2. Capitulo 2: 2ª Dia

~2ª Dia~

Me desperté de nuevo. Poco a poco mi cabeza fue recordando todo lo que había pasado. Me sente en el suelo agarrándome las piernas con las manos haciendo que mis manos sintieran la suavidad de mis vaqueros. Hacía bastante frio pero con mi sudadera no sentía tanto. Me levante y me apoye en la pared y pese a que mi cabeza estaba despejada aun me costaba recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba ese ser sin cara y monstruosamente alto, pero no recordaba haber llegado hasta ese sitio pues el paisaje.

El frondoso bosque que anteriormente podía verse ahora era un montón de paredes.

Inspire profundamente y tras armarme de valor comencé a andar sin darme cuenta de que la linterna estaba en mi mano. Apuntaba a todos los lados con ella. Mis ojos marrones se movían a todos los lados inquietos mientras que mi corta ahora un poco más larga melena negra bailaba al compas del viento.

Pronto confirme mis sospechas. Era un laberinto. Seguí andando un poco confusa sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer.

Tras un rato que me pareció interminable encontré un pequeño altar y en él una brillante llave estaba colocada cuidadosamente.

Tras mirar a todos los lados la recogí y metí en mi bolsillo de la sudadera.

Trague saliva para continuar mi camino. Pronto comencé a sentirme incomoda. Un rato después de encontrar la 1  
ª llave encontré una segunda llave.

Tras recogerla salí corriendo hacia un lado. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba delante de una gran puerta de metal. Intente abrirla pero vi una nota en la que decía

_"If you want to scape you have to recolect the key. There are 12 keys but only one is the truh. Good luck"_

Tras eso trauduci

_"Si quieres salir de aquí tienes que recolectar la llave. Hay 12 llaves pero solo una es la verdadera. Buena suerte"_

-¿Buena surte? ¿Con esa cosa? Imposible-Murmure secamente intentando que la primera llave encajara pero por supuesto fue imposible. Probé la otra. Nada.

Me gire dispuesta a seguir pero un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entonces salí corriendo por una calle al azar.

Al cruzar una esquina sin mirar caí al suelo al chocar con algo. Mire hacia arriba y los ojos se me abrieron de par en par

Una gran figura sin rostro estaba en frente de mí. Extendió poco a poco un brazo hasta que quedo en frente de mi como si quisiera que me ayudar a levantarme.

La cabeza me empezó a vibrar. Cerré los ojos y me levante torpemente y salí corriendo con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Tenía los puños cerrados. Un sudor frio recorría mi frente y mi cuello. Los nervios y el miedo estaban a flor de piel. Tras una eternidad de estar corriendo, o eso me pareció a mi conseguí hacer que el dolor de cabeza parase.

Me apoye en la pared más cercana. Me di cuenta de que en la huida me había dejado la linterna.

Tras un poco de estar inspirando profundamente me puse recta y después de comprobar que a mi alrededor no había nadie me decidí por ir a la derecha. En cuanto cruce la esquina un gran zumbido pasó por mi cabeza y caí al suelo. Mi visión se empezó a nublar. Le vi. Había estado allí todo el rato. No serbia de nada huir.


End file.
